


Titles are Hard

by MinuteMuse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinuteMuse/pseuds/MinuteMuse
Summary: I'll edit this eventually don't worry it's just a placeholder I hope I can change itIf not I can just start a new one and copy+paste





	Titles are Hard

The air was soft and warm, like most days. The breeze ruffled his wings as Emmanuel soared over the land, looking for a comfortable spot to take a rest. Just as he spotted a place to land, the sun began to set, turning the sky into a beautiful painting of gold and peachy tones.  
As his feet touched the grass, he stumbled a little, the recent events crashing into him just like his fears crashed into reality that night... he had been running ever since. Collapsing into the earth, he laid on the sun soaked ground next to a giant twisting oak tree. The branches wildly reached upwards, as if they were hands trying to grasp the heavens- and albeit grey and dead looking, the leaves were thick and green, as if it had been here for a long time.  
Emmanuel's breath was heavy and thick, as if he was breathing in honey; his lungs ached as his body finally settled for rest. The bugs were out, fleeting across the landscape, creating shadows in the now orange sky as they scrambled to find a safe place to retire.   
As the sky grew dark, he fell into a slumber- but he was uneasy, and his rest was sporadic. He felt at ease, but something was off.. He hadn't felt comfortable in a long time. Sitting up, he looked around and spotted large group of fireflies in the tree leaves. Something was up there... Someone was up there. Emmanuel stood, peering up at the hand like branches, searching for any sign of movement.   
And there she was. She floated down into the grass silently, hair matching the fallen sun as if she was a glimpse into the past. The fireflies followed her form, circling her and lighting the ground up near her feet. Giggling, she looked up at him and smiled as he fell over; Emmanuel's feet gave out at the sight of her. If he was scared before, he was petrified now. His wings split open, ready to pull him away and off to find a new resting place- then Reine walked over. She could not see him, but she felt his presence as soon as she climed out of the oak. She knew he was hurt in some way, but she did not know how she could help him.. so she got closer. Sensing he was uneasy, Reine spoke to him as calmly as she could.  
"Hello there.. Sorry if I scared you? This is my home, and I can sense you're hurt. Are you okay...?"  
Emmanuel sat on the ground, stiff as a board as she kneeled down to talk with him. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to know, but he realized that his sense of comfort wasn't the area; it was her.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip


End file.
